To Be Smooth- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: He was an idiot! Adrien groaned, throwing his face into the pillows on his bed. After a moment, he got up. "I know how to make it up to her." A grin grew on his face. "This will be purrfect." Adrinette (obviously XD) Poor Cinnamon Roll... also a reveal.


He couldn't believe it.

Adrien detransformed in his room, just standing there, letting the information soak into his very soul.

 _Marinette._

 _It was Marinette._

 _All this time, it was Marinette._

 _Marinette was Ladybug._

"Kid, I want camembert." Plagg complained, floating lazily in front of Adrien. The blonde let a grin crawl onto his face.

"Marinette's milady."

"Yeah, so?" Plagg sighed. "Nevermind, I'll go and get it myself while you realize all of the stupid things you've done."

Adrien was about to ask what Plagg was talking about, but then he froze.

" _She's just a friend."_

" _You do realize that Marinette's not going to fall in love with a statue, right?"_

" _Ladybug's not going to be here tonight. So… you get to be my little lady."_

" _How was Chat Noir? Was he awesome?"_

" _Translator, at your service."_

" _Tell her 'I love you, Marinette'."_

" _You can win, with her."_

" _Marinette… she's a really good friend."_

Adrien groaned, throwing his face into the pillows on his bed.

He knew that Marinette had a crush on him, but he hadn't really wanted to encourage it or discourage her trying to be friends to him…

But now he knew that she was Ladybug...

He was an _idiot!_

After a moment, he got up, struck with an idea.

"I know how to make it up to her."

A grin grew on his face.

"This will be _purr_ fect."

82697236576237526359723695726

Unfortunately for Adrien, when school came around the next day, he found it hard to concentrate on his plan.

Marinette was just…

 _So cute!_

As he watched her and Alya converse with each other animatedly, he knew that if he was an anime character, he would have stars and hearts in his eyes.

Then the bell rang, and they all had to go to class.

Problem was that he sat _in front of_ Marinette. He couldn't admire her without being caught

But he guessed that it would still be worth it, because if Marinette actually did have a crush on him like he believed, she would be able to admire him…

He smirked.

He couldn't wait to tease her about how he knew that she would fall for him one day. The expression on her face would be totally worth it.

As he entered the classroom behind the two girls, Marinette somehow managed to trip. Adrien, acting more on instinct, grabbed her wrist before she could fall, his other hand wrapping itself around her waist as he lifted her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down into her enchanting blue bell eyes. Her face was instantly enveloped in red, and he swore (or hoped) that he could see hearts in her eyes.

For him!

"Ahh, uhh, You Adrien thanks." She said. "N-No, I-I mean, th-thank you, Adrien! I fine am- I-I mean I'm fine!" She smiled up at him.

' _Dang it she's too cute.'_

"G-Good to know." Adrien said, and he could feel a little pink spread on his own cheeks as he let her go. "W-We should probably sit down now."

"Right! Sit. We should sit down." Her face burned as she moved to sit in her spot, Adrien following and sitting in his spot.

Then he thought over everything and cursed silently.

' _Dang-it, I should have held onto her tighter! Asked her if she was sure that she was okay or something!'_ He thought, hiding his face in his hand as he glanced to his left. Nino had yet to show up, and Chloe was sick, so unless someone wanted to sit by him, no one really would.

He could see Alya from the corner of his eye, and he was _so_ tempted to turn around that little bit more to see if Marinette was still blushing, or if she was sticking her tongue out cutely, focused on her designs.

But he didn't dare, otherwise Alya would be all over him with questions, and he wouldn't exactly be able to tell her what was going on.

He focused back on the front of the classroom.

' _During Lunch. I'll enforce it during lunch.'_ He decided, nodding to himself.

827598362656237523675623657326597

The moment the lunch bell rang, Adrien turned around and was finally able to look Marinette in the eye.

"Hey, can I eat with you guys for lunch? Nino never showed up, so…"

"Sure!" Alya said, nudging Marinette, who was blushing. "Doesn't that sound amazing, Marinette?"

"A-Amazing! Yeah!"

"Good." He sighed a bit in relief. He stood up with his bag, and reached down to grab Marinette's as she was picking her backpack up. She blinked, blushing and looking up at him. He blushed as well.

' _Dang it, am I being too forward?'_

"I-If you would like, I-I could carry it?" He half asked. "Unless you want to carry it, cause that would be totally fine, I just figured that… and… yeah…" He ducked his head.

' _Way to be a gentleman, Agreste.'_ He scolded himself.

"U-U-h, if- if you want too?" Marinette half asked in return. He looked up and saw her smiling shyly, and he smiled back.

' _She's too cute. If she gets any cuter than this, I'm gonna die.'_

Adrien swung the backpack over his shoulder as they walked out the door with Alya. Just as they made it to the front of the school, she paused with a wicked grin on her face. Adrien grew hopeful.

' _Please say that you ship us.'_

"Oh! I completely forgot that I promised mom that I would help her with something!" She said, walking away and in the opposite direction that they were originally heading in. "You two have fun _alone_ together! Sorry I can't come~!"

"A-Alya!" Marinette stuttered beside Adrien, but Adrien's grin grew wider.

' _She totally ships us. Score!'_

"You have fun then!" He turned to look at Marinette, who looked up at him at the same time. "Shall we?"

"U-U-Uh, yeah! W-W-We shall!"

"Great!" He grabbed her hand, and together they walked down the school steps. "Where do you and Alya usually go to eat?"

"A-A-At Park the- I-I MEAN The Park! At the p-park!" She exclaimed. Adrien smirked.

' _Purrfect.'_

"Then let's go!" They walked hand in hand the whole way there, and after finding a place (that was private) to sit, they sat down and pulled out their lunches.

Unfortunately, he had to let go of her hand to eat.

' _Couldn't I feed her? Is that too much? Or maybe she could feed me? Get your head back into the plan, you're not supposed to daydream about her while trying to ask her out and confess! Although, daydreams are nice…- SNAP OUT OF IT!'_

"S-So, uhh…" Adrien paused, coughing a bit as his face turned red. "How have you been?"

' _How have you been?! Is that the best you can do? You're flippin Chat Noir for crying out loud, you can flirt with her!"_

"Fine! I-I'm fine." She said, blushing as well. She took a small bite and swallowed, glancing at him. "A-And you?"

' _Now's your chance! Time to bring out your inner Tamaki!'_

"Never better now that I'm with you." He said smoothly, leaning in. He watched as her entire body seemed to go red, her eyes wide and the food in her hands falling into her lunch bag.

' _She looks so adorable-'_ His thoughts were cut off when Marinette suddenly fell to the side, still red. ' _OH MY GOSH HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!'_

"M-Marinette!" He exclaimed, leaning over to catch her before she fell off of the bench. "A-Are you okay?" He brought her backup to a sitting position. "Marinette?!"

' _OH MY GOSH SHE FAINTED- I WENT TO FAR- DO I HAVE TO CALL AN AMBULANCE- WHAT DO I DO- ACTING LIKE TAMAKI HAS NEVER WORKED ON HER BEFORE- OH MY GOSH-'_

"Adrien?" Marinette blinked, looking up at him, and he sighed.

' _Thank the stars above she's okay.'_

"Are you alright? Y-You kinda fainted on me…"

"O-O-Oh!" Marinette blushed. "I-I'm fine, really! D-Don't know what happened there, hehe, b-but I'm fine!" She pushed her index fingers together nervously.

"Th-That's great! Uhh… Marinette, I-I have something to tell you." Adrien admitted. Marinette looked at him from the corner of her eye, and he continued. "W-Well, uh, here's the funny thing…"

' _Might as well say it now.'_

"I like you. A lot." He blushed, looking off to the side to avoid looking at her. "And I'm Chat Noir. And I know your Ladybug." He glanced back at her to gauge her reaction. "S-So… uhh… do you wanna go out with me?"

Marinette blinked, her entire face red as she sat there, frozen. She opened her mouth, but her face only grew redder.

And then she fainted again.

"Oh my gosh- Marinette!"


End file.
